Sense
by Yumipon
Summary: La vida está llena de momentos especiales, ya sean dulces, amargos, felices o tristes. Eso es lo que la hace tan especial. [Fic para el mini reto: Semana INTENSA del foro ¡Siéntate!]
1. I - ndistinguible

**SUMMARY:** La vida está llena de momentos especiales, ya sean dulces, amargos, felices o tristes. Eso es lo que la hace tan especial. [Fic para el mini reto: Semana INTENSA del foro ¡Siéntate!]

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha y Co. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es propiedad mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro, sólo con el fin de entretener y despejar la mente, aprovechando de endeudarse en las actividades del sexy foro~

* * *

Las observaba detenidamente, mientras jugaban con Shippō y uno de sus nuevos trucos, aprendidos recientemente en sus viajes. Se concentró, frunciendo el ceño y poniendo cada uno de sus sentidos en alerta, viendo como una de las pequeñas trataba de saltar para alcanzar el juguete que el zorrito había hecho volar sobre sus cabezas.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Desde cuándo Mao puede hacer eso?

 **I  
** _ **Indistinguibles**_

Bufó al escuchar a Kohaku admirar a una de las gemelas, ¿cómo podían saber quién era quién? Volvió a olfatear, arrugando la nariz un poco molesto. Sí, tenían una pequeña diferencia en su aroma pero era tan mínima que le resultaba poco significativa y seguía confundiéndolas. Al nacer, una había sido más pequeña, pero no tardó en crecer y al poco tiempo eran dos gotas de agua.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — La pregunta de Miroku lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo dar un respingo.

— No es nada.

De pronto, las pequeñas comenzaron a correr por la sala, llegando hasta él y saltándole encima, agarrándole el pelo y las orejas y tirando, mientras reían alegres.

— Mocosas, ya déjenme tranquilo.

— Nah, nah — exclamaron las dos en respuesta, siguiendo con su juego.

— ¿Pueden controlar a sus criaturas? — Les espetó a los padres de las pequeñas, Sango le dirigió una mirada confundida mientras se acomodaba en su lugar y Miroku le sonrió, divertido. — No te rías.

— No seas rezongón, las pequeñas te adoran, InuYasha.

— I-nu…

— Ya-sha.

La sala quedó en silencio en cuanto la dulce y aguda voz de las niñas pronunció el nombre por separado, todos las quedaron observando sin emitir sonido y hasta aguantando la respiración. Las gemelas apenas estaban empezando a hablar y sólo soltaban monosílabos juntos, ninguna palabra que fuese más compleja que "mama" o "papa", o el típico "nah" que solían responderle a él – y que habían aprendido de su propia boca – así que, frente a eso, era una sorpresa que dijeran su nombre.

— ¡Inu!

— ¡Yasha!

Esta vez lo dijeron con más ganas, mirándolo expectantes, como si quisieran que él les respondiera algo. _"Carajo, hasta su voz es idéntica"_ pensó, agarrando a cada una en un brazo y levantándolas, ante la mirada de todos.

— Enanas — masculló, aunque no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, feliz.

Sí, no podía diferenciarlas mucho, pero de a poco aprendería a hacerlo. Ahora, por lo menos, sabía que Mao era la primera en agarrar sus orejas y Mei pronunciaba con mucha gracia la segunda parte de su nombre.

Se echó a cada una en un hombro y les hizo gestos a sus amigos, indicándoles que las llevaría a dar un paseo. Aunque fuesen un dolor de cabeza, esas dos criaturas tan pequeñas y a la vez tan llenas de vida, se habían ganado su corazón de una forma tan indistinguible como lo eran ellas mismas.

* * *

 **Palabras:** 463.

* * *

 _ **B** ien, como ya dije: no pude resistirme a la tentación. Así que aquí les dejo el primero de estos siete drabbles que iré subiendo esta semana. No tendrán relación entre sí, son escenas al azar. Espero que les guste, sus palabras son bienvenidas._

 _ **E** spero leernos pronto, hasta mañana con el siguiente drabble. Besos, ¡los quiero!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	2. N - ovato

**SUMMARY:** La vida está llena de momentos especiales, ya sean dulces, amargos, felices o tristes. Eso es lo que la hace tan especial. [Fic para el mini reto: Semana INTENSA del foro ¡Siéntate!]

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha y Co. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es propiedad mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro, sólo con el fin de entretener y despejar la mente, aprovechando de endeudarse en las actividades del sexy foro~

* * *

Recibió su Kusarigama de vuelta, sin poder evitar cortarse la palma de la mano. Ya tenía un par de heridas en el cuerpo, el dolor comenzaba a intensificarse, pero no podía rendirse. Debía derrotar a ese yōkai a toda costa. Después de todo, era un Exterminador.

— ¡Kohaku!

La voz de InuYasha le llegó distante, sabía que él cuidaba sus pasos, solía sentir su presencia cuando decidía entrenar en el bosque. De seguro estaba más al tanto de sus movimientos que su hermana, cuidándolo tan celosamente como ella lo haría. Pero quería dejar de ser una carga, quería valerse por sí mismo.

 **II  
** _ **Novato**_

— ¡No intervengas! — Gritó, sabiendo que lo escucharía a pesar de los bramidos del demonio con que se enfrentaba. — ¡Esta es mi batalla!

Pudo sentir cómo el hanyō detuvo el ataque que ciertamente iba dirigido a su oponente, quien rió entre dientes al escucharlo, al parecer le divertía la idea del muchacho.

— Mocoso… ¿crees que tus débiles intentos me derrotarán? ¡Apenas eres un novato!

Apretó los dientes, sabiendo que era verdad. El combate nunca había sido su fortaleza y jamás llegaría a ser tan bueno como su padre, o su hermana. Ni mencionar el resto del grupo al que se había unido ella, todos tenían experiencia de sobra y eran guerreros fuertes e inteligentes – algunos más que otros. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en seguir esa lucha, en entrenar, en demostrar que podía ser un Exterminador?

Porque era la herencia de su familia. Muchas veces pensó que no servía para eso, su personalidad no iba para nada de la mano con la de un guerrero, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que no era así. Empuñó su Kusarigama, enfocando de nuevo la vista en el espantoso yōkai que lo observaba divertido a unos cuantos metros; levantó su arma y la volvió a lanzar, esta vez con mayor certeza y velocidad, golpeando al demonio en la mandíbula, aturdiéndolo. No esperó ni un segundo luego de recibir la cuchilla de vuelta, la volvió a arrojar directo al cuello de su adversario, cercenándolo con un limpio corte y derrotándolo por fin.

Se acercó al cuerpo inerte, para verificar que realmente estaba muerto, y luego se sentó de golpe en el suelo, estaba agotado y ahora las heridas que tenía se hacían más notorias y dolorosas.

— ¿Pretendes que te maten? ¡Sango no podría soportarlo! — InuYasha lo zarandeó bruscamente, molesto.

— Sólo quiero dejar de ser una carga.

El hanyō lo miró con seriedad, luego sonrió de medio lado y le palmoteó la espalda en un gesto de apoyo.

— No eres una carga, por el contrario: has mantenido a raya a varios demonios. Ya no eres un novato, pero tampoco puedes ir por ahí arriesgándote así.

— ¿L-Lo dices en serio?

— Claro que sí. Ahora ven, hay que curar tus heridas. A Sango le dará un ataque verte así.

Lo ayudó a levantarse y se encaminaron hasta la aldea, había sido una dura batalla y _el novato_ merecía un descanso.

* * *

 **Palabras:** 496.

* * *

 _ **¡H** e aquí la actualización de hoy! ¿Qué les parece? Yo adoro a Kohaku y creo que los complejos son algo de familia._

 _ **G** racias por los reviews, lamento no poder responderlos aún - hay un pequeño problema y no puedo visuarlizarlos, así que en cuanto se solucione, les agradeceré como corresponde -. _

_**B** esos babosos a todos, nos leemos mañana~_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	3. T - emerario

**SUMMARY:** La vida está llena de momentos especiales, ya sean dulces, amargos, felices o tristes. Eso es lo que la hace tan especial. [Fic para el mini reto: Semana INTENSA del foro ¡Siéntate!]

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha y Co. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es propiedad mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro, sólo con el fin de entretener y despejar la mente, aprovechando de endeudarse en las actividades del sexy foro~

* * *

La espada fue arrojada con fuerza lejos de él, el golpe seco le dio directo en el abdomen, la sangre no tardó en hacerse notar. Todos ahogaron un grito, aguantando la respiración al verlo caer estrepitosamente contra la ladera. Todos excepto ella.

— ¡INUYASHA!

 **III  
** _ **Temerario**_

La detuvieron en su intento de correr para acercarse a él, sus amigos junto a ella listos para ayudar al hanyō.

— ¡No puedes ir _así_! ¡Quédate aquí con los niños, nosotros nos encargaremos! — Sango le entregó a uno de sus pequeños y señaló su abdomen, el embarazo ya bastante notorio en él.

— ¡Pero InuYasha…!

— ¡Usted tiene que cuidarse, no podemos arriesgarnos a que les pase algo!

Ahora fue Miroku, con la mirada severa, quien le indicaba que no podía acercarse. Frunció los labios y arrugó las cejas, iba a reclamar algo cuando el gruñido de su esposo la acalló.

— ¡LLÉVENSELA DE AQUÍ! ¡Y USTEDES TAMBIÉN LÁRGUENSE! — InuYasha emergió entre la polvareda, haciendo tronar sus garras, la ira fácilmente percibida en sus ojos. — ¡AHORA!

— ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No podrás solo con él! — Le gritó en respuesta la Exterminadora, alzando el Hiraikotsu.

— ¡¿Quieres apostar?! — No le dio tiempo de responder, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había acabado con la amenaza y se encontraba caminando hacia ellos con su espada al hombro y la sonrisa socarrona cada vez más acentuada.

Kagome abandonó su lugar junto a sus amigos y corrió hasta llegar a su lado, lo miró por unos instantes y luego inhaló profundo antes de hablar.

— ¡Abajo! ¡Idiota! ¡¿No te dije que esperaras por los muchachos?! ¡Mira esa herida! ¡Pero no, tú siempre tienes que ser tan imprudente!

InuYasha se levantó del suelo y sólo la miró enfurruñado, sin responderle y luego les lanzó una mirada de advertencia a sus amigos, sabía que más tarde Miroku lo fastidiaría con la escena. Já, cómo si él no tuviese el mismo problema con Sango cuando a ella se le ocurría salir de cacería.

— ¡Así que no vuelvas a ser tan temerario!

— Lo que digas, Kagome…

Ya no escuchaba los reclamos de su esposa, después de todo siempre seguiría arriesgándose de esa forma, más ahora que tenía razones de sobra para mantener a los yōkais lejos de la aldea y de su mujer.

* * *

 **Palabras:** 375.

* * *

 _ **H** oli, acá reportándome con el drabble de hoy. Lo subo ahorita porque no sé si mañana alcance. Espero que les guste, es corto pero no me digan que InuYasha no es temerario, porque ahí sí estamos en un problema ajajaja_

 _ **E** n fin, ahora me voy a dormir. Gracias por sus maravillosos reviews, nos leemos en el siguiente!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	4. E - terna

**SUMMARY:** La vida está llena de momentos especiales, ya sean dulces, amargos, felices o tristes. Eso es lo que la hace tan especial. [Fic para el mini reto: Semana INTENSA del foro ¡Siéntate!]

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha y Co. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es propiedad mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro, sólo con el fin de entretener y despejar la mente, aprovechando de endeudarse en las actividades del sexy foro~

* * *

Sonrió imperceptiblemente, cerrando los ojos al sentir la juguetona brisa rodearlo y danzar junto a él, elevando algunos pétalos y provocando que unos pocos rozaran su piel. Esbozó una sonrisa, tan invisible como todos sus gestos y observó al viento ahora revolver los cabellos de Rin.

Sin duda, esa escena era una que siempre disfrutaba, a pesar de los recuerdos que le traía. Recuerdos que, aunque no lo admitiera jamás, le dolían.

 **IV  
** _ **Eterna**_

Nunca había pensado que ser un yōkai iba a causarle algún tipo de conflicto interno. Para él, era un orgullo tener la sangre que tenía y los hanyōs como su medio hermano, o los humanos como Rin, eran especies inferiores. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento había cambiado radicalmente hacía tiempo, en un punto que no recordaba.

Ahora detestaba el hecho de que los humanos se fueran tan rápido, pues le tenía un cariño especial a la pequeña. Sabía que, al final de todo, iba a quedarse solo, por culpa de la sangre que corría en sus venas.

Exhaló con gracia, meditando sus palabras. No, probablemente no se quedaría solo. Muchas de las criaturas que conocía iban a morir más pronto que tarde, y eso era inevitable. Pero existía algo que no lo abandonaría. Algo que, precisamente, ahora mismo lo acompañaba.

Pese a su forma incorpórea, ella existiría por siempre como el viento, y él sabía que siempre estaría ahí. Porque sabía que no había muerto, sólo se había transformado en viento, para ser libre y eterna.

Quizá esa era la única forma en la que podían estar juntos por siempre.

Era una estupidez, pero aún así, tenía sentido. Porque el viento es eterno y ella ahora era el viento.

* * *

 **Palabras: 282**

* * *

 _ **¡P** erdón por no haber actualizado ayer! Acá traigo el drabble que correspondía y en un rato más, subo el de hoy. La excusa - como siempre - fue mi horrible turno noche.  
_

 _ **E** spero que este corto sea de su agrado, es corto pero está hecho con cariño._

 _ **S** aludos a los que se pasan a leer, pero en especial a Nuez :)_

 _ **U** n abrazo, nos leemos al rato!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	5. N - evada

**SUMMARY:** La vida está llena de momentos especiales, ya sean dulces, amargos, felices o tristes. Eso es lo que la hace tan especial. [Fic para el mini reto: Semana INTENSA del foro ¡Siéntate!]

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha y Co. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es propiedad mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro, sólo con el fin de entretener y despejar la mente, aprovechando de endeudarse en las actividades del sexy foro~

* * *

El cielo nublado apenas dejaba pasar los rayos del sol de mediodía, el frío calaba profundo en la piel por culpa de las heladas, pero el interior de la cabaña se mantenía cálido. Podrían atribuirle eso al fuego o a la comida recién servida, pero ellos sabían que gran responsabilidad la tenía la compañía.

 **V  
** _ **Nevada**_

Todos estaban alegres, reían luego de escuchar un chiste de Shippō, los más pequeños en el otro extremo también jugaban con entusiasmo, haciendo el ambiente aún más familiar.

En algún momento, durante la despreocupada charla, ella rozó por accidente la mano de su compañero, ambos se sonrojaron cuando sus miradas se encontraron, atrapándose por unos segundos. Nadie había notado el gesto, excepto el monje, quien sonrió mientras los observaba de reojo, sin querer interrumpirles el momento. El joven exterminador levantó la otra mano para rascarse descuidadamente la nuca, mientras la joven sólo podía sentir sus mejillas arder más intensamente al sentir como él le apretaba tímidamente la mano, ambos miraron hacia el suelo sin soltar palabras, pero volviendo a lo que hacían antes.

Él tomó torpemente su pocillo, derramando parte de su contenido en sus piernas y saltando en respuesta refleja, interrumpiendo el contacto con su compañera y llamando la atención de todos.

— ¡Kohaku! ¿Estás bien? — Su hermana se apresuró a auxiliarlo, preocupada.

— S-Sí, no te preocupes… — Murmuró, mirando de reojo a Rin y volviendo a sonrojarse.

— De seguro el frío le quitó algo de sensibilidad en los dedos — Miroku les sonrió con complicidad, a lo que ellos sólo pudieron responder desviando sus rostros —. Ya sabes que las nevadas pueden producir ese tipo de cosas.

Sango asintió, aún ignorando la verdadera razón de la torpeza de su hermano. Rin volvió a sonreír disimuladamente cuando todos volvieron a lo suyo y dejaron de prestarles atención, buscando nuevamente la mano de Kohaku.

Sí, probablemente la nevada fuese la culpable de que sus manos quisieran sentir el calor de las del castaño.

* * *

 **Palabras:** 326.

* * *

 _ **B** ueno, yo shippeo locamente el Kohaku/Rin así que... no me fusilen. Es que ambos son tan tiernos, y además que pasaron por fuertes cosas a tan temprana edad... creo que podrían entenderse a la perfección. Sí, se ven muy lindos juntos (L)_

 _ **D** isculpen el retraso, mañana (en un rato) traeré el siguiente, ya sólo nos van quedando dos :3_

 _ **¡G** racias por leer! Espero tenerlos hoy también por aquí. _

_**Y** umi~_


	6. S - ensual

**SUMMARY:** La vida está llena de momentos especiales, ya sean dulces, amargos, felices o tristes. Eso es lo que la hace tan especial. [Fic para el mini reto: Semana INTENSA del foro ¡Siéntate!]

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha y Co. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es propiedad mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro, sólo con el fin de entretener y despejar la mente, aprovechando de endeudarse en las actividades del sexy foro~

* * *

Las risitas coquetas eran música para sus oídos. En especial la de ella, siempre había sido una suave caricia para sus sentidos. Sonrió al verlas tan felices, algo platicaban que las tenía muy animadas.

— ¿Tu aroma? — Notó la sorpresa en su voz. — Bueno, no se podía esperar más de InuYasha…

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? — El tono curioso llamó su atención. — ¿Te ha dicho qué es lo que más le gusta de ti?

 **VI  
** _ **Sensual**_

Ahora sintió sus miradas fijas en él, levantó la vista del pergamino que leía para dirigirla a ellas, confundido.

— La verdad, nunca se lo he preguntado… — Se acercaron a él, su esposa con los ojos resplandecientes. — Cariño, ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de mí?

— ¿Eh? — Esa era una pregunta difícil. Un arma de doble filo y algo complicado de escoger, además de que no podía contestarse _en público_. — Sanguito, ¿no crees que es mejor si te respondo en casa…?

Kagome soltó otra risita mientras las mejillas de su amiga se enrojecían.

— ¿No puedes quitarte lo pervertido ni un momento? — Lo fulminó con la mirada.

— No lo he pensado…

— No mientas, debes saberlo.

Se puso de pie, la miró detenidamente un par de segundos y luego se acercó para besarle las manos, provocando que el color rojo se intensificara en el rostro de ella.

— Todo.

— Dije que no mientas.

Suspiró, pensándolo unos segundos y luego volvió a sonreír, llevando una de sus manos hasta su cabeza y pasando los dedos entre las hebras suaves de su pelo.

— Tu cabello. Me fascina, dice mucho de ti. Lo digo en serio — se apresuró a agregar cuando vio que ella iba a reclamarle.

El rojo de las mejillas de su mujer se intensificó, le regaló una tímida y coqueta sonrisa y luego volvió a alejarse junto a su amiga, ambas murmurando cosas y nuevamente riendo. Sonrió más notoriamente, disfrutando la vista que tenía ahora.

Debía admitir que había mentido, porque lo que más le gustaba de su mujer eran sus curvas, sensuales y provocadoras, en especial lo sexy que se veían en su traje de Exterminadora; aunque había una curva que lo atrapaba más que las otras: su trasero. Jamás se lo diría, quería vivir muchos años más para seguir disfrutándolo, pero intuía que ella lo sospechaba y le gustaba incitarlo.

* * *

 **Palabras:** 384.

* * *

 _ **B** ueno, bueno, no podía faltar mi aporte Miroku/Sango en este fic. Acá vamos con la S. S de Sensual, S de Sexy, en resumen... S de Sango. Creo que a Miroku deben gustarle muchas cosas de su esposa, pero si vamos a hacerlo escoger... lejos sería su trasero. ¡Vamos, que a pesar de los golpes que se lleva, insiste en tocarlo y mirarlo cada vez que puede! No se puede hacer el inocente, que esa respuesta cursi sólo lo sacó del momento, de seguro luego en la "seguridad" de su habitación, Sango le va a exigir que le diga la verdad. Y creo que ahí, sin nadie mirando, sin temer revelar algo tan íntimo, pues podría describirle con detalles cada curva de ella que lo atrapa... Y mejor me detengo, que ya fangirlee y hasta me imaginé la escena completa con un par de tonos más arriba de lo que amerita este fic xd_

 _Gracias a todos por leer, en especial a mi queridísima Nuez que siempre la tengo por acá. A los demás, ¿se animan a dejarme un review? Son gratis y yo no muerdo._

 _Saludos a todos, nos leemos en el siguiente y último._

 _Yumi~_


	7. A - diós

**SUMMARY:** La vida está llena de momentos especiales, ya sean dulces, amargos, felices o tristes. Eso es lo que la hace tan especial. [Fic para el mini reto: Semana INTENSA del foro ¡Siéntate!]

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha y Co. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es propiedad mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro, sólo con el fin de entretener y despejar la mente, aprovechando de endeudarse en las actividades del sexy foro~

* * *

Miró a los niños jugando a su alrededor, saltando en piruetas que estaba seguro, luego serían ágiles movimientos en el campo de batalla; mientras a lo lejos, dos de las mujeres más importantes de su vida recolectaban hierbas lentamente a la orilla del río, el brillo del sol de media tarde haciendo destellar con reflejos blancos los canosos cabellos.

El tono del pelo de sus amigos ya había alcanzado el suyo, pero eso sólo lo ponía de mal humor, porque significaba que habían envejecido y estaban prontos a dejarlo. Y él no podría soportarlo.

 **VII  
** _ **Adiós**_

— ¿Sigues pensando en ese momento? — La cansada voz de su compañero de casi toda una vida lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Un gruñido ahogado fue su única respuesta. — Ya te lo hemos dicho, InuYasha, nuestra vida ha sido larga y cuando llegue la hora…

— Cállate.

— Callándome no evitarás que eso pase.

Volvió a gruñir en respuesta, ahora viendo como los más pequeños corrían a ayudar a las ancianas que eran su esposa y la de su amigo.

— Puedo evitar que me des otro discurso que no quiero oír.

El monje sonrió, acentuando las arrugas ya bastante marcadas en su rostro. Apoyó la huesuda mano en su hombro en el gesto que siempre tenía con él, de complicidad y confianza. Eso sólo lo irritó más, extrañaría compartir esos momentos con él.

— Oye, sé que no te gusta pensar en eso, a nosotros tampoco; pero no podemos escapar de la muerte. Sin embargo, somos tus amigos y jamás te dejaremos solo. Estaremos contigo siempre. Además, si no fuera por ti y la señorita Kagome… sólo puedo decir que les agradezco la vida que he tenido. Y no sólo yo.

La mirada azul destelló como siempre lo hacía, como si los años no pasaran por ella, antes de que Miroku se pusiera de pie pesadamente y se acercara a paso lento a su mujer, ayudándola a subir la colina. InuYasha sonrió de medio lado, limpiándose la lágrima que apenas había asomado en uno de sus ojos y negando con la cabeza. Había sentido hacía días la presencia de la muerte rondando, pero sólo ahora supo que no volvería a compartir otra tarde con su amigo. Se acercó al grupo, fingiendo que nada había pasado y le dio un golpe fraternal en el hombro a Miroku, intercambiando una mirada cómplice con él: el monje también lo sabía y no habían palabras para la despedida. Sólo esa simple mirada que lo decía todo.

* * *

 **Palabras:** 414.

* * *

 _ **O** k, odiénme todo lo que quieran, porque yo misma lo hago. Si creen que fue fácil escribirlo, se equivocan: lloré a mares, pero fue lo que salió. La sombra de la muerte temprana - por lo menos para su gusto - de sus amigos es algo que siempre he sentido que lastimaría mucho a InuYasha. Además, creo que por temas de edad y bueno, naturaleza, Miroku sería el primero en morir y él no tendría miedo de ese momento, pero sí los demás. No quiero ni pensar en lo que pasó después, porque temo que sería demasiado doloroso para mí._

 _ **C** omo siempre agradecer a todos los que me leyeron, en especial a Nuez que pasó siempre por acá, y a Mor que me incentivó a anotarme en la actividad. ¡Las quiero mucho, chicas!_

 _ **E** spero que nos leamos pronto en algún otro proyecto. ¿Me dejarían un review para saber qué les pareció? Lo que pueda los respondo._

 _ **¡U** n abrazo!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


End file.
